random naruto with a hint of Bleach and Dbz
by jflow911ex
Summary: SUPER RANDOM .. YOU WILL BE VERY , VERY CONFSED


Kasai: James does not own Naruto that stingy Kishimoto Masashi does.

James: shut your face (activates Akumagan)

Kasai: hey i thought only i had Akumagan!?

James: so, i created it so, i gave it to myself (charges a Raikiri in right hand)

Kasai: ok, you want to play like that huh (Activates Akumagan and charges a Zetsumi Kobushi in right hand)

Naruto: i want to play too

James/Kasai: (looks at each other then plunges Raikiri/Zetsumi Kobushi into Naruto's face) shut your face

Sasuke: you killed Naruto you bastards!! (Activates Sharingan)

Sakura: Yeh, what Sasuke-kun said.

Itachi: hello, ototo

Sasuke: ILL KILL YOU ITACHI!!

Sakura: Yeh, what Sasuke-kun said.

Itachi: (activates Mangekyou Sharingan) "Amatarasu"

Sasuke: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh it burns (dies)

Sakura: Sasssssukeeeee-kuuuuun (cries)

James: shut up (backhands Sakura)

Sakura: x (

James: that's better, (charges Youki Raikiri) sorry Itachi (plunges it into itachi's brain)

Itachi: xo

James: (charges Zetsumi Kobushi) who's next hmm (see's Ero-sennin peeping on women)

Nah.. Hey, he's in my spot

Everyone: (sweat drops)

Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten: Kill the pervert.

Temari: (sneaks up and grabs James and takes him away with her)

James: (fakely) ohhh help me im being sexy-napped by a sexy girl

Rai: hmmm (looks at Kasai sneakily)

Kasai: why are you looking at me like that?

Rai: (grabs Kasai and drags him away with her)

Kasai: this will be fun.

Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten: now what? (See's Jariya peeping)

Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten: Kill the pervert!

Jariya: (runs for his life) i need to do research

Tsunade: (kicks Jariya in the crotch with a chakra-enhanced foot) take that you perv

Jariya: (dies crying)

Everyone: (sweat drops)

Goku: Shenron i wish everyone that James killed was revived

Goku's mom: Kakarot!?

Goku: who are you?

Goku's Mom: im your mother

Goku: Damn you James!!!!!

meanwhile...

Temari: oh, oh, oh, yes, yes, uhhh ahhhh

James: um can i stop now?

Temari: yes

James: (Stops giving massage) -AN. gothca you little perves

White stuff falls on the window.

James: what the hell (activates Akumagan) NEJI GET DOWN HERE!!

Neji: it was my destiny to drop my gogurt.

Neji: and it is your destiny to say hi to me.

James: stuff it

Neji: you defied destiny!?

James: Yeh i do it all the time, watch

* * *

Sasuke retrieval arc

Shikamaru: first we'll split up then...

James shows up

James: ok here's the plan: ill handle this (jumps into the clearing of the sound four)

Tayuya: who the hell is he

Jirobu: Tayuya you shouldn't curse

Sakon: I'll kill him

Kidimaru: fine hurry it up though

James: (cuts Sakon in half while drawing his KageYaiba) that was hurried up huh

Kidimaru: I'LL KILL YOU!! ( shoots spider web )

James: (cuts web in half ) i guess i have to do this then huh...

All: what

James: Slice And Dice, KageYaiba ( now only the hilt and guard are there)

All: WTF

James: (slits Kidimaru's throught from 20 feet away)

James: (stabs Tayuya)

Naruto: (rasengan's Jirobu in the face)

James: (slashes the barrel that Sasuke is in, in half, killing Sasuke)

Everyone: gets ready to fight

Ichigo: (Getsuga Tenshou kills everyone)

James: (blocks) be careful with that thing ok

* * *

James: see that's why i can bend destiny

Neji: none can defy destiny. It's my destiny to win in battle with you.

James: Yeh, sure it is

Neji: just you watch (Activates Byakugan) now come and fig-

James: (Knocks out Neji and puts a dress on him then takes pictures to put on the internet)

Temari: can you tell me why you did that?

James: no

Temari: why because im a girl

James: no just cuz it was funny

Temari: oh

James: Yeh, oh

James: im going to check on Ero-Sennin. You comin?

* * *

Jiraiya: (Wakes up) Where am I?

Tsunade: in your worst nightmare (points at a stripper pole)

Jiraiya: Your going to strip for me. That's my dream!!!

Tsunade: not me

???: me

Jiraiya: who's there?

(Orochimaru walks out)

Orochimaru: i will be stripping

Jiraiya: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! (dies)

(Kabuto kills Tsunade)

Orochimaru: I win

(James, Arashi, Kasai, and Naruto bust in through the roof)

(Sasuke walks from the shadows)

James and Kasai: didn't we kill him?

Naruto: Sasuke-teme!

Arashi: Orochimaru-teme!

James: everyone pair up! ill take Kimimaru

Kasai: i got Kabuto

Naruto: ill beat Sasuke-teme

Arashi: ill kill you Orochimaru

Sasuke: ive got ramen Naruto.

Naruto: i give up you win. Give me Ramen

Sasuke: Chidori (plunges Chidori into Naruto's heart) Loser.

Kasai: ill kill you both at once (unleashed dual biju chakra) I. WILL. KILL. YOU. ALL

James: Shit. run ill handle this ( Released Doku's chakra. Brings out 25 tails and keeps control)

Kasai: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

James: BRING IT ON WIMP!!

KASAI: ( THROWS SUPER FAST CHAKRA PUNCH)

JAMES:( SMACKS IT AWAY AT THE LAST SECOND)

KASAI: ( FLIES THROUGH THE WALL AND HITS BOULDER )

KASAI: GRRRR ILL KILL YOU

Goku: (kicks James in the face then turns super sayin 4)

GOKU: NOW, LETS END THIS.

JAMES: WEAKLINGS ALL OF YOU

GOKU: KA-ME-HA-ME-HA

KASAI: (PUNCHES THE KAMEHAMEHA AWAY)

KASAI: THIS IS MY FIGHT FOOL

GOKU: NO ILL KILL HIM

JAMES: YOU FOOLS. I WILL KILL YOU BOTH. (UNLEASHES ALL 50 TAILS) THIS WORLD IS MINE.

JAMES: ( USES **KATON: KASAI KUCHIKUKEN** THAT BLOWS UP EVERYTHING THAT STANDS ITS WAY INCLUDING GOKU AND KASAI).

A.N. I had fun writing that


End file.
